Containment
by LFuCkToY
Summary: Request fic for bakerstreetboyz Just a dirty little fic. Warnings guy on guy.


Containment fantasy.

Khan had been sitting in containment for nearly three hours now. The room beyond was empty and not even the lingering rage of Captain Kirk could stem the boredom. _If only, _he thought with a malicious grin, _I had something to entertain myself with._

His mind quickly filtered through the crew of the Enterprise.

_That __Uhura looks like she would be a fun distraction, but she would come to me willingly. More challenging, the doctor Bones, he seems like he would put up a fight._

_Khan stretched, feeling his joints crack and pop. __But the Captain, Oh yes he would fight me every step of the way. _

_Then the face of the Vulcan came to mind._

_Perfect. _Khan felt a stirring, deep within him.

_What better fun than the emotionless Vulcan, spread wide, begging for it. _ He laughed quietly, _Spock… oh he would be glorious! He would fight at first, but I would wear him down, break him, fuck him, till all he could think about, was me._

-I can see him from where I am hiding. It's late and he is alone. He is checking one of the system computers for the shield and is not paying any attention to anything else.

I move fast, he is pinned against the machine before he has a chance to yell out.

The breath goes out of him in a short rush; he struggles for a moment in vain. But I have the advantage and immediately put him in a head lock. As the Vulcan struggles for air I use the distraction to drag him back to where I previously secluded myself.

With his hands pinned to the wall and my body flush against his own, Spock had no way of fighting me off.

He is breathing hard and I have barely begun.

I am pressed so close against him that I can feel his breath on my cheek, so close that with no effort at all I simply turn my face and kiss him. The Vulcan freezes then begins to struggle harder, to which I reply with a sharp bite to his lower lip. He makes a strange hissing noise and falls still.

"Now, now Mr Spock," I whisper, trailing my lips across his skin, "You wouldn't want to call out, you might get someone hurt." I bite down hard on his neck and he groans. Interesting. "Do you like pain? Hmm? Do you want me to mark you?" I lick his ear. "Do you want me to touch you?"

I kiss him again, all teeth and tongue. And with a low moan he kisses me back.

It moves quickly from there, I use the knife I had to cut off his shirt and then shove it in the wall directly next to his head. Eyes wide and panting, the Vulcan stares at me as I trail my hands down his chest.

"I'm not going to stop. No matter what you say." I slip my hands into his pants, watching his reactions as I touch his half hard cock.

I pull my hands out and push him face down on the floor. I yank down his pants as far as I can while he still has shoes on and tug him back so his ass is flush against my own crotch. He can feel how hard I am and tries to crawl away, he says no but I know how much he wants it. With one arm locked around his waist and my other hand caressing his hole, I bit down hard on his shoulder. He moans louder this time and thrusts back on my hand.

It's too much.

With one hand I unbutton my pants and pull out my cock. I don't prepare him at all, I just shove in. The sound he makes is beautiful, like a cross between a scream and a dirty moan. I move my hand from his waist and yank on his hair, still biting his neck and shoulders. He is so tight that at first it is hard to move, but I get a rhythm going and soon he is gasping and moaning like a delicious whore. He is scratching at the floor, the wall, anything he can reach. I move faster, harder. So close.

He comes with a choking noise and as his walls contract around me I loose myself inside him.

I recover quickly. Remove myself and stand up. I take the knife from the wall and once again grab his hair. With a single swift movement, I slit his throat. -

I open my eyes to see that the Capitan has returned from inspecting the torpedos. Not long now and I will have my revenge…


End file.
